


Everything Old is New Again

by musiclily88



Series: Wasted Youth// There Wasn't Much to Waste [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gen, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the same, really, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Old is New Again

**Author's Note:**

> Porn and angst. This started out as a gen fic about Louis but turned into porn and an existential crisis. I am so sorry.

It was all the same, really, pretty much. The houses had to have at least seven bathrooms, the kitchen would always be outfitted in some kind of dark granite, the garages could always hold five cars. All that was different was the layout of the floorplan.

Their rooms naturally got larger as they moved from house to house—why would it be worth it otherwise, his stepfather pointed out—and Louis supposed it made sense, if you cared about those meaningless trappings. He had four little sisters, after all, and even if his stepdad didn’t want them, his mother did. Because while his stepdad wanted his mum, he also wanted hard work, status, and the markings of wealth.

He did not want Louis. He never really had wanted Louis, was the problem, Louis supposed, but it was made worse by the apparent betrayal of him _liking boys._

So Louis got ignored more with each consecutive house purchase, and his room got larger and more remote, and his bed got more and more plush, and his cars got shinier and shinier. Each new school got more and more posh.

The sex got rougher.

London was the most recent incarnation of posh, rich, beautiful people—and Louis was bored. He was used to being bored because he was used to everything else. And if that meant he was lonely, well. Well, so be it. If that meant he’d rather get drunk than spend time with his sisters or kiss his mum goodnight, well, it was no longer inside his control.

It was almost amazing he hadn’t failed out of all four of his recent schools at this point, though that was probably down to two things: the fact that his stepdad had pulled him out before the term was through, and the fact that he always fucked hot brainiacs who were willing to do his work for him. 

Louis spent half of his “first day of school!!” smoking cloves while sitting on the bonnet of his car. Specifically, on one of his cars, because what was the point of having one when you could have an entire fleet? He went to three classes, the afternoon ones that didn’t sound too taxing, and then he returned to his car—intent in staring at his fellow students to see who he might be able to hook.

And so Louis sat, arse planted firmly on the solid metal surface of the bonnet, feet set onto the front bumper, when a group of his classmates ambled closer to him, laughing amongst themselves. Louis tensed despite himself, then forced his shoulders to relax.

One of the guys (the hot one, Louis couldn’t help but think because of course he couldn’t) in the group nudged the kid next to him and separated from the group. Louis felt his lip curling into a smile despite himself, and he tried to school his face into something more composed.

“Hiya, you’re Louis, right? From Cowell’s chemistry class,” he asked, getting closer to Louis than seemed socially appropriate. He had brown hair roughly the shade of Louis’ own, and his large brown eyes looked weirdly genuine. Louis was unused to genuine. “Tomlinson, right?”

Louis sat in silence for a beat too long. “Right.”

“Right,” the other student said slowly. “I’m Liam. And you’re like new and so I was gonna say if you need any help or whatever, let me know, okay?” He stopped in front of the car, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Um.”

Louis took a long moment to survey Liam further. He wore an oversized tank atop dark slim jeans, and a plaid flannel shirt was wrapped around his waist. Muscular arms bulged from the ripped-open sleeves of his tank, and Liam’s dark hair was cropped very short. Most importantly— _most importantly_ —Liam’s bottom lip was pillowed and soft.

For the first time all day, Louis felt undone.

“Um. So you like chemistry, then?” Louis asked after another too-long pause. He played it off as best he could, which was fairly smooth, all things considered.

“Yeah, more than the rest of it. Not that it all means much in the long run,” Liam mused, shrugging his shoulders with a chagrined smile.

“I was just thinking the same thing, actually.”

Liam perked up. “You were?”

Louis bit his lip. “I was.” He paused, gaze dropping to Liam’s lips. “I might have been thinking a lot of things.”

Liam swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Such as.” To his credit, his voice never wavered.

“Such as, where are you headed?”

Liam smiled. “I have work in two hours. Mechanic on Carriage Street.”

“And until then?”

“Oh, you know. Some of this, some of that.”

“You happen to need a ride?”

“I’d be delighted.”

\--

 

They parked in Louis’ driveway and Liam let out a low whistle. “Well, rich boy. Care to show me your pool house?” He leaned his elbow against the armrest of the car, looking relaxed and genial despite everything around him.

“Shut up,” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes.

“What, you’re saying you don’t have a pool house?”

“Of course I’m not saying that.”

“Well, there you have it.” Liam opened the door and stepped out. 

Louis was unused to following. He stumbled out of the driver’s side, then grabbed Liam’s arm to guide him through the side door rather than the front.

“I am, quite obviously, on scholarship,” Liam began, then asked, “Where we going?”

Louis shot him a wolfish grin and ignored the question. He led Liam to the basement, ideas percolating in his head.

“Is this your weird sex dungeon? Because I’ll have you know I am not even remotely that easy—” Liam’s words died on his lips when they got to the bottom of of the basement steps.

Louis chuckled.

“Is that a pool?”

“It is.”

“Dick. You have a pool in your basement?”

“My stepdad has a pool in his basement, yes.”

“A fine distinction.”

“It is,” Louis insisted.

“Whatever. Wanna tell me why you dragged me down here, then, Tomlinson?”

“Why, to swim, of course.”

“So innocent.”

“Obviously”

“Well then.” Liam shot him a grin of his own, then stripped off his shirt before shucking his boots, flannel, and jeans off.

Louis’ mouth went dry as Liam pulled off his tank top.

“Ready big boy? Or still scared?”

“Fuck off.” Louis ripped off his t-shirt and skinny jeans, throwing his Toms across the room. He stalked toward Liam and edged him closer to the edge of the pool. “Like I’d be scared of you.”

“Oh right. “ Liam crowded him, bumping their chests together. “That’s why you stared at me all through chemistry but refused to say anything to me. I forgot.” He smiled, eyes one crinkled at the sides.

“Fuck off.” Louis glowered, clenching his jaw.

“Make me.”

Louis shoved him into the water, collapsing on top of him.

They plunged into the water much deeper than Louis intended, both out of breath and hot with sexual tension. Scissor-kicking to the surface, they gulped in air and clung to one another in a fit of laughter.

Louis was the first to attach his lips to Liam’s. Liam, for his part, smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth readily. Louis shoved one palm into Liam’s collarbone, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. The pool was naturally humid, but they were creating heat between their bodies and it was something Louis did not know how to be _tired of._ Sex was his only entertainment most days, and he hoped it would never go stale.

“Make you?” Louis asked, voice teasing and light. He bit into Liam’s jaw.

“Make me,” Liam agreed.

Louis shoved bodily into Liam until they were both crowded against the wall of the pool, warm and bubbly and laughing. Liam’s lips were sticky and sweet with spit and something that tasted like spearmint as they kissed. Louis shoved again, rocking their hips together until he was sure that Liam was as hard as he was.

He rutted forward, knocking their hard cocks together until he felt like weeping. Then he gripped Liam’s shoulder with one hand and shoved the other into Liam’s pants. Liam groaned into their kiss, shuddering forward into Louis’ touch.

He gripped harder on Liam’s cock, savoring the feeling of it swelling and throbbing in his hand. Even in the water, his erection was thick and hot. Louis almost gagged at the thought of it shoved down the back of his throat, but he restrained himself. Instead he pumped back and forth, watching Liam’s mouth fall open helplessly.

“Oh fuck,” Lima whispered, thrusting his hips forward and knocking his shoulders against the wall of the pool.

“You like that?” Louis muttered, mouth against Liam’s neck. He was a talker, to be sure, but he wasn’t used to fucking guys who talked as much as he did.

“Clearly.” Liam put a thigh between one of Louis’ own before yanking Louis’ pants down fully. “Sorry,” he apologized, clearly not sorry at all, though he did back off a bit as he said it. Of course, he then threw Louis’ pants out of the pool with a small grin. 

“Take yours off,” Louis commanded.

“Demanding, are we?”

“No.” Liam nosed Louis’ jaw and his neck and his shoulder, making Louis whine. “Take them off, please.”

“Such a polite boy. Such nice manners.” Liam shucked himself of his boxers and grinned into yet another kiss. “Better?” He gripped hard into Louis’ waist.

“Inordinately.”

Around them was gray marble and shiny tile and a generally beautiful room, but Louis thought that perhaps he could forget about surface-level beauty for a moment. He thought maybe he could focus on attraction and heat and the pain in his side—because Liam was gripping his waist so much harder than he was used to.

Louis redoubled his efforts on Liam’s cock, tugging it with his fist against the current of the water that surrounded them. Liam bucked himself backwards, raising his dick above water as best he could, eliciting a smile from Louis.

“Cheeky,” Louis murmured.

“Feels good,” Liam responded, eyes still closed, shoving himself into Louis’ fist.

“Yeah, course it does,” Louis whispered, pumping against him. “Why did you come up to talk to me today?”

“I was,” Liam began, sucking in a breath as Louis worked on his prick, “worried you weren’t caught up with the chem work. Of course.”

“Right,” Louis said, slowing his hand. “I don’t believe you.”

“Okay, what do,” Liam responded, eyes closed and air caught in his throat, “what do you want me to say?”

“The truth.”

He shook his head, which caused Louis to loosed his grip on Liam’s cock. “I can’t. Too embarrassing.”

“I literally have your dick in my hand and you’re worried about feeling embarrassed?”

“Yes,” Liam whined. Louis appreciated the noise.

“Tell me. I won’t touch you otherwise.” Louis pulled away slightly.

Liam grimaced.

“Go on.”

“Thought you were hotter than anyone I’d ever seen,” Liam said, breath hitching. “You arse.”

“That a boy,” Louis responded, catching Liam’s lips in his and working his fist back and forth furiously. Liam mumbled curse words against Louis’ lips with smiles and grimaces, muscles contracting as he came, bursting out of Louis’ fist into the chlorinated water.

Liam’s breath caught for a series of long moments as Louis rubbed his jawbone and his cock simultaneously.

“Stop,” Liam murmured raggedly, “too raw. Let me, yeah?” he asked, muscling Louis backward against the pool wall without permission. Louis closed his eyes and allowed Liam the space and time to fist against his cock, floating into the wiling warmth.

“Damn it,” Louis whispered, voice not sounding like his own. He was half convinced that someone _anyone at all_ besides himself was speaking. “Yeah, that’s it, like that,” he breathed, mouthing the side of Liam’s neck helplessly, eyes shut against the light.

“So hot,” Liam muttered, still pumping against Louis’ pelvis. 

“What?” he asked in a low voice, pelvis still thrusting up against Liam’s palm and hip and whatever he could manage to reach.

“You are just,” Liam began, breathing momentarily before adding, “so hot.”

“Glad the embarrassment has passed,” Louis murmured before biting his lip against a quiet moan.

“Mostly it’s that I have to work soon and you’re taking ages. So.”

“Ages?” he breathed “I resent that. I have impressive stamina, is all. Just because you can’t last for shit—“ Louis added before Liam cut him off with a laughing kiss.

“Shut up, please.” He pressed on Louis harder, shoving their lips together without finesse but with plenty of heat.

“Keep going, nearly—“ Louis began, breathless. “Nearly gonna get you to work on time.”

Liam huffed a laugh and ground his pelvis down. “Were you waiting? Specifically, I mean.”

“What?” Louis asked, caught off guard.

“On your car.”

“Oh that,” he replied, throwing his head back. He climaxed with a grunting half-groan, eyes squeezed shut. “What if I w-was?”

“But _were_ you?”

“No. I wasn’t.” Louis continued to cling to Liam.

“And? Will you wait tomorrow?”

“Depends on if I need help with chemistry or not,” Louis joked, chest heaving and heart pounding still. He opened his eyes.

“So that’s a clear and resounding _yes_ then,” Liam pointed out.

“It’s not a no,” Louis agreed.

“Good.” Liam grabbed a hank of Louis’ hair and pulled hard, grinning when Louis gasped. “I have to go to work.” He detached slowly and floated backwards. Louis found he missed the heat they had created. His chest felt exposed, the water gone cold.

He pouted, lip stuck out, swollen and pink. “You could stay.”

“I’m already in trouble for skiving off work with about half the student body as it is. The male half, of course.”

“Just another conquest, am I?”

Liam heaved himself out of the pool, still starkers. “Wasn’t I?”

“Didn’t say that.”

“Didn’t have to.”

Louis began floating on his back as he watched Liam collect his clothes. “Towels in the cabinet,” he added lazily, making circular paddling motions with his hands so that he spun in a small loop.

“Thanks.” Liam dried himself off and stepped into his jeans, at which point Louis got out of the pool. He draped a towel over himself without any real intention of drying off, then knotted it at his waist. He eyed Liam.

“So a mechanic, huh?”

“Yep.” Liam ran his fingers through his close-cropped hair. “Why?”

“Imagining you covered in oil, that’s all.”

“Pervert.”

“You practically propositioned me in the school carpark,” Louis pointed out.

“Only nearly.” He pulled his tank on. “So you gonna offer me a ride, rich boy?”

“Do you need a ride?” Louis parroted back immediately.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“What, you’re going to fucking teleport?”

“I have a ride.”

“Who the hell is willing to drop what they’re doing to come pick you up at a random conquest’s house? At five in the evening? To take you to work?”

“My girlfriend,” Liam said simply, buttoning his jeans.

“But you’re gay.”

“Yeah.” He shot Louis a pursed smile. “I know.”

“Does she know?”

“It’s the world’s most poorly-kept secret.” He started for the staircase with Louis in tow. Again, Louis found himself reeling slightly, unused to the sensation of following someone else for any reason whatsoever.

“Why are you dating her?”

“Keeps my dad from beating me to a bloody mess.”

“Ticking off every cliché in the book, are we?” Louis repositioned the towel around his waist and tightened the knot.

“I could say the same for you.”

“Meaning?”

Liam reached the landing and rounded to face Louis. “You clearly brought me here just to piss somebody off.”

“Not entirely.”

Liam crowded him, pushing him back against the wall and caging him in with his arms. “I don’t actually care.” He swooped in for a kiss and pressed his arms in tighter, shutting Louis up quite effectively.

Louis had lost track of when—and precisely _how_ —Liam had gained the upper hand. He was unused to being bested, not that he didn’t enjoy it every now and again. But it was new.

He hummed quietly to himself and Liam pulled back. “What?”

“Still imagining you covered in motor oil and sweat.”

“It’s not that hot, believe me.”

“Doubt it. Feel free to come back around after you get off work. I might need help with my chemistry.” He winked and Liam rolled his eyes before stepping out of the stairwell and toward the front of the house.

Louis stood on the neat stone path that wound its way through the perfectly manicured front lawn, thinking that this house looked a great deal like most of the other houses he’d lived in. He watched Liam leave without a word or a glance good-bye, not bothering to look at the girl who was driving. 

Walking back into the house to get dressed, he mused that this, _this_ was really nothing new, and it was certainly nothing revolutionary. Yet it still made his heart beat a bit faster, and he thought maybe that was something. It hardly gave him a renewed purpose in life, and it barely even gave him a second reason to get out of bed in the morning, but it gave his chest an additional lightness that might feel meaningful one day. And he supposed that was something.

It helped him get through the evening, at least, as his family orbited one another at a distance without stepping into anyone else’s atmosphere. As their cook handed Louis a plate of food—he had long since stopped caring what she made him, simply taking what was offered—he realized he hadn’t spoken to his sisters all day. This thought barely registered, and he felt no pang inside his chest; rather a numb curiosity resonated in him.

He exited the kitchen silently, leaving his plate and glass for someone else to clean up, and he nearly got lost on the way to his new bedroom. He wondered if something could be called _his_ if it could so easily be taken away by someone else, which his room very well could. Could it really be called _his_ if his stepfather could pull it away with just one word? 

More importantly, he wondered if his room truly counted as _his_ if he saw no worth in anything inside it. It held no mementos from childhood: not a teddy bear or a ragged blanket or a tattered baby book. All of that had long been packed into boxes and shuffled into some storage unit. Louis didn’t think he missed them; he doubted he had even noticed their absence until now.

He collapsed onto his large bed with a bone-shuddering sigh.

And there it was. The lingering malaise, the cold boredom of not really caring what the next day might bring. He felt like he could barely be bothered to breathe some days, that he was being crushed beneath the inevitable tiredness that came simply from existing. He supposed that was what he was doing, simply existing, and if he’d had the capacity to care the thought might have arrived like a punch in the gut.

As it stood, he merely closed his eyes.


End file.
